everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaking The Curse
Breaking The Curse is the 6th & 7th special of School of Fairytales Transcript Ep. 8 "Theme Song" Amanda: I just love being in this new world, all the villains living the lives they should've had. Wendy: And now they do thanks to us. Amanda: And look @ ur skin, it's not green. Wendy: I know, I've missed having normal colored skin. "Alex & the others bust down the door" Amanda: May I help Prince White. Alex: Yeah, you can get us out of this wacky world & return us back to Ever After. Wendy: They're awake. Dante: And so will everyone else, Al. Alex: You ready, Mac? Mac: Oh yeah. Amanda: You can't do magic, we erased those qualities from you 2. Nicky: You clearly forgot about squid ink. "Al & Mac begin to cast their spell when Rocky arrives" Wendy: Your majesty, what're you doing here? Rocky: I came here for him, "points @ Al" we have some unfinished business. To Be Continued... Ep. 9 Rocky: Now that I have u were I want u, it's time to say goodbye. Alex: No, it's time for u to say goodbye, to this darkness. Wendy: What're u planning? Alex: All the magic from the Enchanted Forest come to me, this darkness inside of Rocky shall no longer be! "casts spell" "Rocky is inflicted, his clothes revert to more princely attire" Rocky: W-what happened? Alex: Rocky, u became the Evil King. Rocky: What, how? Mac: It's a long story but to sum things up, we're in an alternate reality. Rocky: Of course. Nicky: And in this world, u have magic which can help us to break this curse. Rocky: U don't say. Alex: So will u help us? Rocky: How many times have u saved my life? I think it's time for me to help save u. Mac: Cool, let's break this curse. Amanda: Like to see u try. Alex: Ok. Al, Ro & Mac: From things getting to worse, it's time to break this curse. The villains are always filled w/ sin, the heroes are the good guys who always win! "casts spell" "everyone is transported back to Ever After" Cut to Al's dorm: Alex: We did it, we're back home! Rocky: But where's Amanda & Wendy? Dante: Escaping! "Mac casts a spell, tying the duo up" Mac: Not so fast, wonder twins. Amanda: I'll get my revenge, trust me, you'll regret everything you've done. "Amanda's skin starts to turn green w/ envy" Alex: Ooh, u should get that checked out. Dante: Now what? Alex: We enjoy life. 5 weeks later... Nicky: Why are we here? Alex: Just seeing what else Wendy & Ams were planning. "Al finds a scroll w/ a spell on it" Nicky: What's that? Alex: It's a curse. Nicky: What kind? Alex: A curse to bring us to a land w/ out magic, a curse that would give us new identities, the Dark Curse. End Characters *Alex White *Dante Charming *Nicky Dwarf *Mac Beauty *Rocky Queen *Wendy Witch *Amanda Charming Category:School of Fairytales Category:TV specials